kurts child lilith
by loh122
Summary: the day glee club found out how babies are made


The new directions sat in the choir room chatting waiting for everyone to arrive. Rory and joe were fighting sam about a super hero, Quinn Mercedes and Tina were laughing about some hot guy from a tv show last night. Sugar and artie were making love eyes at each other. Mike and Brittany were dancing while Santana and Rachel sang, finn watching them with a smile. Puck sat waiting for his boyfriend to arrive, they had dated for two years, the only people who knew where their families, noahs mom and sister took it better than he thought, sure he wasn't a Jewish girl but she loved kurt just the same and his sister just loved kurt to no end, dress up and tea parties.

His family only laughed when we told them. Burt lost a bet to carol, apparently they bet how long it would take to fess up to it. Finn took it well, which was weird, he said he knew that them two would end up together, that's why he was always ditching them for someone else to get them to hangout together. Puck smirked at that memory and chuckled lightly, artie just raised an eye brow at him before going back to his conversation.

The only other people who knew they were dating were rory and quinn. Rory found out one day when he walked in on us cuddling to a movie in kurts room. He just laughed it off when he saw the embarrassed looks. That night he and finn joined them for a movie night, rory even confessed to having a crush on kurt but was to afraid to ever say anything because he was never in a relationship, kurt blushed and smiled at him, thanking him for his kind words, puck had whispered in kurts ear and the next second kurt had kissed rory making the boy blush "this way your first kiss is special" kurt had said smiling and sitting back down. Quinn, well she knew because she set them up together the first time. Sorta.

"Papa" A voice cried through the room silencing everyone, they all turned to see a little girl, about four standing in the door way, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Her curly hair bouncing as she ran and jumped at puck "Lilith whats wrong? Wheres daddy, I thought he was picking you up today?" he asked ignoring the looks from his fellow club members, she sniffled, at the call of his name kurt stepped in to the room, everyone gasped. his lip cut in a few places, hair was tussled and his cloths were ripped and torn but some how still looking fabulous "hey everyone" kurt waved trying to fix his hair "hell what happened?" Puck said walking over to kurt, still holding the girl in his arms, when he reached kurt he pulled him into a kiss, to which everyone gasped "Did he?" "oh hell to the no" "wanky" "dolphin babies" could be heard mumbled in the background.

Noah and kurt stood staring into each others eyes before a throat clearing pulled them back, they turned to face the new directions, will had entered the room and was staring at them, before he could speak Mercedes spoke "Ok white boy, explain what the hell is going on" she said standing, kurt giggled and noah smirked "well this was not how we planned it" he turned to kurt "you will explain this later" he said pointing to the state of his boyfriend "after we explain everything to our dear family here" he said going to sit down, pulling kurt with him.  
"since when have you two been together?" Rachel asked enraged "two years" kurt said smiling, bouncing the girl on his knee before she got off and ran to quinn and started playing with her.

" and the girl?" Santana asked, noah spoke this time "our daughter" a few gasped, others remained silent. "Daughter, but how?" Rachel asked confused "well when two people love each other very much" kurt started holding back laughter, a few others did not hold back however, Rachel glared " I mean, your both boys, and she's like four" she added crossing her arms, kurt rolled his eyes "I gave birth to her. I am a male carrier able to bare children. I had her in middle school. Noah and I had a fling, one time and Lilith happened. We didn't get into an official relationship until she was two. I wanted to let noah grow up and enjoy some form of teenage life" kurt said cuddling into pucks embrace

"our families already knew about us, they even helped when Lilith was first-born" noah added running a hand through his lovers hair, something very few people were allowed to do "Boo?" Mercedes voice sounded hurt "How come you never told me?" she asked looking close to tears, kurt feeling sad for his best girl pulled her into a hug "ooooh chocolate diva" he said making her giggle " I would have told you, but it wasn't the right time" he spoke softly still holding her "Let me explain"

Finally letting the girl go, he kept talking as he searched through his bag for a few items "Back in middle school me and puck had a thing" he said pulling out box, turning to his lover he handed him the box "It was quinns idea" noah added opening the box, he started pulling out cleaning stuff to go to work on his lovers face "I had a crush on kurt for the longest time, so quinn got tired of the stares and got us together. We never told anyone because I was ashamed of who I was" noah said looking sad, everyone took turns looking at the lovers and quinn who sat in finns lap with a sad smile

"At the time we had no clue about male carriers. So when I went on a camping trip with his family. There was a couple of hours when we had been alone. Burt had gone off fishing with a few buddies. A few weeks later we found out he was pregnant. Don't any of you remember the nine months both me and kurt did not attend middle school?" puck asked looked around, everyone shook their heads.

Kurt smiled at his lover before speaking "well after the baby was born. Our familes agreed it would be easier to raise the child as my cousin until we could leave this town, most people cant stand a gay guy, let alone a male who can get pregnant. Well in freshman year we ended up in a fight, which is where the dumpster dives and slushies came in." puck frowned and looked down "After our parents married, finn thought he should get us together, which was very sweet of him." both kurt and puck smiled at finn

"He pushed us into apologizing to each other. So when we got together again only finn knew. Then rory walked in on us making out" both kurt and rory blushed at that, remembering the kiss, puck only giggled, he liked rory, he knew that if anything happened he would always be there for kurt "we had to tell quinn since it was her who got us together in the first place. I found it funny that quinn, my dad and step mom all had a bet on how long we would get back together" kurt laughed, both quinn and carol won that bet. "That pretty much covers it, any questions?" kurt asked smiling sweetly to his friends. Rachel spoke first "So wait, you have a daughter, and you two are dating. How come you didn't tell us, don't you trust us?" she asked looking sad,

kurt shook his head "Rachel I don't trust you with a secret no. or fashion. You are my friend but you cant keep a secret to save your life. Mercedes dear I love you with all my heart you were my first bestie since freshman year. But even you can blab. As for everyone else, noah just was not ready to tell. Were sorry if your offended, I would never out someone and I love noah to much to force him out" kurt said trying to cheer up his friend, those looking sad that is. "so wait, how come you told us about david being gay?" Brittany asked confused, kurt giggled "Because he wanted help, he asked me to tell you guys. He is a really nice guy when you get to know him. We even let him babysit" puck spoke up answering for kurt, which he shook his head at, he just unleashed a can of worms.

Rachel shrieked "You what? You let him near your child but don't tell your friends?"she glared, Mercedes stood up and glared at her "listen here girl. I may be upset that they didn't tell us but what they said is true. We weren't very good friends when we tell each other secrets, we may be a family but we need to be their for one another. And I may not like the david stuff but I trust kurt, he would never let anyone harm his child" she turned back to her friend with a small smile "I am sorry boo" she opened her arms for a hug, kurt rolled his eyes but smiled and hugged the girl tightly

"we were going to tell you all today, but I got into a little mishap in the parking lot" kurt said with a sigh, that got every ones attention back on to the state of his cloths "what happened?" noah asked his eyes darkening "oh just some punks thought they could take me. They started bad mouthing in front of my daughter and I will not have that" he walked over to his bag and pulled out a three-pronged sword

"I had to use my sai swords. And they ruined my cloths but its ok, I have meant to down ground my cloths" he said with a laugh at everyone's expression, as he tore off one of the ruined arms, the only ones not laughing were finn, noah, his daughter, rory and quinn. They have all seen him in normal cloths and they knew he has wanted to start dressing down "what?" kurt asked with a smile "I only used the cloths to get back at noah. A little harmless flirting and teasing" he laughed when noahs eyes glazed over and he let out a small growl, he knew the cloths got noah going.

He even told noah he wore the cloths to get his attention when they first broke up, quinn laughed "you should see him when he is in plaid. Omg he looks just like his father" finn nodded smiling "and he doesn't use his lotions and crap, his skin is soft enough" the others gave him a look and just shook their heads "His lips are very nice" Brittany said smiling, rory blushed remembering his kiss with kurt "ok lucky charms, you keep turning red whats up?" Santana asked looking at the boy. Kurt and puck just laughed "hes turning red because he remembers the" kurt elbowed puck to silence him, rory smiled and took a breath "I am blushing because I remember how soft kurts lips are" he said looking down with a smile "WHAT?" They gasped, kurt rolled his eyes "I gave rory a kiss, with noahs permission. I wanted his first kiss to be special and he had a crush on me" he smiled at rory. "

This shit is wanky" Santana smirked "I didn't know you got down like that hummel" he glared at her with no affect, considering he was blushing "that would be hot" puck said with a grin, earning a light smack from kurt "you will not corrupt the poor boy noah" kurt crossed his arms "what rory not sexy enough for you guys?" Santana asked smirking, when all three boys blushed "Satan not in front of my child" kurt growled, his gaze softened when his eyes fell on the sad-looking expression on rorys face "rory what is wrong honey?" he asked placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, puck looked at rory and felt bad for the boy "yeah dude whats up?" he asked.

Rory turned to the two and gave a sad smile "am I really not sexy enough for you guys?" he asked almost in a whisper, both boys faces went red "what?" they asked, looking to each other then back to rory then back to each other before either spoke. Puck cleared his throat "Quinn could you take Lilith to the restroom?" he asked which reached a glare from his daughter "oh I do not think so. I am staying right here, I want to here this" she said placing her hands on her hips much like her father "you are just like you daddy" puck said sighing "of course, she is mature for her age" kurt said smiling at his daughter, puck shook his head and looked backed toward rory "dude you are super hot" kurt nodded along with what puck was saying "its not about being sexy. We have a child, we would never bring another person into this it would not be fair to that person, it would not be fair to you" kurt gave rory a smile "rory you are totally hot and sexy" he cheered internally when rory blushed

"me and noah have a daughter together. We would never want anyone, specially you, to have to go through with that. If anyone found out you would be bullied beyond belief, not only for being with us, but for being with a man who can bare children" noah had joined kurt by now "listen dude, if you really want to be with us it is your choice. But you need to think about it and we need to talk about it as well" he held up his fist for rory "why don't you come to our place tomorrow for dinner and we can all sit down and talk?" kurt asked, rory nodded with a smile.

Happy they reached an understanding kurt and puck turned to the rest of the group who stilled looked surprised by the thing. Kurt raised a eye brow "yes?" he gave them all the 'bitch bring it' look, Santana smirked "so when do we get to play spoil the child?" kurt and puck frowned as that brought on cheers from everyone, even though they just found out about the baby they seemed to already want to spoil her. Kurt sighed, he went to speak when Lilith cheered "yay more aunties and uncles to buy me things" everyone laughed, the girl may dress like kurt and look like him but she was defiantly pucks child.


End file.
